


three times Blaine asks Kurt to marry him and the one time he means it for real

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: Exactly what the title says. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished a really long draft for something entirely different today, so naturally I sat down to write even more. As you do. My outlining process on this was something along the lines of 1.) Oh, an idea! and 2.) . . . oops, I just wrote it. So fair warning, this is a.) a complete and utter unstructured mess and b.) possibly cavity-inducing since I was in need of some major fluff. Enter at your own risk!

i.) _the one where Blaine is a five-year old single father_

Kurt is trying to get Blaine to join him where he's playing with his new firetruck, but Blaine is just sitting there in Kurt's backyard and won't put down his little stuffed penguin that he brought over with him. 

But Kurt wants to play, and he's getting a little impatient. Why did Blaine even come over if all he's doing now is just sitting there? He isn't even doing anything at all except looking mopey.

“Come on, Blaine,” he says. “You can have it next. I'll take the small one.” He even holds out the shiny new truck to Blaine and picks up the beat-up, old one for himself, hoping to finally convince Blaine to get up from under the tree and join him.

But Blaine shakes his head and strokes his little penguin's head. “I can't. Felix is sad.”

Kurt walks a little closer on his knees so he can have a better look at Blaine's penguin. “What's wrong with him?”

Blaine clutches Felix a little tighter. “He's sad because he doesn't have a mommy.”

“Oh.” Kurt thinks about it. “Yes. That's sad.”

Blaine nods. “I asked Tina during recess today if she wanted to be a mommy, but she was busy playing with Artie.”

Kurt thinks about it some more. “Maybe I can help,” he offers.

Blaine gives him a skeptical look. “You're not a girl. Only girls can be moms.”

“No, silly.” Kurt shakes his head, huffs out a breath. “I mean I'll be his other daddy. Rachel has two dads. It's just as good as having a mom and a dad.”

Blaine's eyes light up. “Yes!”

“Will that make Felix stop being sad?” Mostly, Kurt is hoping he'll get to show Blaine how awesome his new firetruck is after this. But he also likes the thought of being dads together with Blaine. He can do that.

“Yes,” Blaine says. “He would like that.”

“Okay. Then I'll be his dad too.” Kurt grins at Blaine, sure they're done with this now. But Blaine, apparently, doesn't think so.

“You'll have to marry me first.”

“What?” Kurt looks at him, confused.

“We have to be married to be dads together.”

Kurt frowns. “Why?”

Blaine stares at him with wide eyes. “You don't know? If you want to have a baby, you have to get married. My mom explained it to me. You get married and then you get a baby. That's how it works.”

“Oh.” Kurt had never really thought about how people get babies. But yes, his parents are married too, aren't they? So that makes sense. They married each other to get him. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Blaine says back happily.

“What do we do?” he asks Blaine. He's seen one or two weddings on TV, but he's mostly paid attention to the pretty dresses.

“When I went to my cousin's wedding,” Blaine tells him, “they held hands and said they wanted to marry each other, and then they kissed.”

“What?” Kurt asks, a little shocked. “They kissed?”

Blaine nods. “On the mouth.” He shudders a little. “Like a mommy and daddy kiss.”

“Eww.” Kurt scrunches up his nose in disgust. “No! No kissing on the mouth. That's gross.”

“Yeah,” Blaine says. “I don't want to do that part. But I think it works without the kissing too.”

“Okay,” Kurt agrees.

Blaine makes him stand up and then takes both of his hands. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Kurt says.

“Kurt, do you want to marry me?” Blaine asks.

“Yes.” Kurt nods. “Blaine, do you want to marry me?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Kurt says, and lets go of Blaine's hands. “What now?”

“Now you're Felix's other dad.”

“Nice. Do we tell him?”

“You tell him,” Blaine says. “He'll be happy.”

Kurt picks up Blaine's penguin. “Hi, I'm Kurt, I'm your other dad now,” he says, and, for good measure hugs him tightly to his chest for a second before handing him over to Blaine.

“He likes you,” Blaine says, and sounds happy about it.

“Good. I like him too.”

“I think he needs to take a nap now,” Blaine decides.

“That's good,” Kurt says. “I can show you my new firetruck while he sleeps.” 

Blaine finally looks excited to see Kurt's new truck.

 

ii.) _the one where Kurt needs a good distraction_

“You won't believe what he did now. It was so _horrifying_ ,” Kurt says, sitting down opposite Blaine. “Like, aren't we too young to start dating anyway? I mean, are they going to do this all the time now _in my house_? On my _couch_? Where I _sit_ every evening?”

Blaine shakes his head at him. Kurt's been freaking out almost once a week since Finn and his mom moved in with him and his dad. It's not that he doesn't understand that – he'd be freaking out too if he suddenly had a brand-new stepbrother and a brand-new stepmom. But still. He feels a little lost right now. “What did he do, Kurt?”

“I can never unsee this,” Kurt says, eyes wide and a little haunted, completely ignoring the food on his lunch tray. “He had a _hand on her boob_.”

“What?”

“Finn.” Kurt says, as if Blaine's just being slow. “On my _couch_. With _Rachel_. They were kissing, like _really_ kissing, and he _had a hand on her boob_. I'm traumatized for life!”

“Wait, her boob, was like -” Blaine makes a vague gesture at his own chest, not quite wanting to say the words.

“Was what?”

“Like.” He swallows, blushing a little. “ _Out_.”

“Oh!” Kurt shakes his head vigorously, looking panicked. “No no no no no. No, they were both fully clothed, thank _god_.” And then his eyes go even wider, all the color fading from his face. “Oh no. Oh no!”

“What is it?”

“Do you think . . . “ He gasps, clapping a hand over his mouth. “Do you think they'll do – _that_ -” he flaps a hand around vaguely, “ _in my living room_?”

“No,” Blaine says quickly. “No, Kurt, Kurt! Breathe.” He reaches across the table to pat Kurt's arm, but Kurt is already slumping forward, covering his face with both hands.

“I'm gonna throw up.”

“Kurt -”

“I can't stop thinking about it. Blaine, _make me stop thinking about it_!”

“It's okay, Kurt,” Blaine tries lamely. “I'm sure they won't do anything else in your living room -”

“I can _not_ stop imagining it,” Kurt wails. “Oh my _god_ I need a distraction -”

“Will you marry me?” Blaine asks.

Kurt's head snaps up. “Excuse me?”

“There,” Blaine grins. “Distracted you.”

“Barely.” Kurt slaps at Blaine's hand that's still resting halfway across the table between them, but at least he's laughing again for the moment.

 

iii.) _the one where Blaine's kind of an idiot and they're both kind of embarrassed_

Blaine is glad that Kurt has a free afternoon to hang out with him again. They haven't seen each other much, ever since Blaine's parents made him transfer to Dalton. He misses Kurt. A lot.

A lot more than he suspected he would, actually.

But now here they are, sitting across from each other on Kurt's bed, and Blaine is telling him all about the past weeks at his new school, how the Warblers have been giving him more and more solos, how cute he thinks Trent is, but that he's just not ready to start dating yet.

Kurt nods. It wasn't so long ago that Kurt came out to him. Not that Blaine was surprised at all. He'd suspected for a while. But he just feels like he can talk more freely now, about boys and all that, now that he knows Kurt really understands.

He wonders when Kurt will trust him enough to finally start talking about the boys _he_ likes, about the boys _he_ thinks are cute. Blaine's curious to find out if they have the same type, or what Kurt's type even _is_.

But so far, Kurt's been silent on the matter. That's okay too. Blaine won't push him until he's ready.

“How's McKinley?” Blaine asks, once he's done catching Kurt up on his own life. “And how's glee club? I miss all of you guys so much!”

Kurt shrugs. “It's all pretty much the same since you left. Rachel sings more duets with Finn now that you're not there to sing with her anymore.”

“I'd thought you'd get more duets and solos this year!” Blaine's a little outraged. Why doesn't Kurt get to sing more? He's amazing. It's not fair.

“Whatever,” Kurt says. “Oh, by the way. I tried a new cheesecake recipe, hold on.”

He hurries from the room, comes back just a few minutes later with two plates in his hands, one for Blaine and one for himself.

“Nice! Hey, speaking of recipes, I have finally perfected my blueberry pancakes,” Blaine tells him as they both settle in with their plates in front of them. “In case you ever wanted to have a sleepover again.”

Kurt makes a noise that's neither a yes nor a no – Blaine's heart sinks as he realizes that maybe they won't have sleepovers again now that they're older and, well, gay. Maybe Kurt thinks it's not appropriate. Or maybe their parents won't even let them anymore. How silly, he thinks. They're _best friends_. They've known each other practically forever.

And then his heart lifts again as he tries the first forkful of cheesecake. “Oh my god,” he moans.

“Good?” Kurt asks, sounding pleased.

“Oh my god,” Blaine repeats, closing his eyes. “Kurt, that's amazing. Seriously. Oh my god. Marry me.”

His eyes fly open again and he feels himself blushing furiously, unable to take the words back and choose better ones instead. He doesn't even know why they feel so inappropriate.

Kurt's eyes are downcast, staring at his plate, and his smile looks forced. Blaine can't even really tell why he's feeling so awkward, but he does.

It's just – oh, for crying out loud, it's just something people say when someone does something really nice for them. He blurted it out to Tina just the other day when he got caught in that rainstorm on the way from the bus stop and she was walking home the same way and offered him her umbrella. He'd said the same words to her and she'd just punched him in the arm and then chatted his ear off about Mike all the way home, and he hadn't felt uncomfortable at all.

“Anyway,” Kurt says after seconds stretch uncomfortably between them. “We're doing girls against guys again this week in glee club.”

“Oh.” Blaine is very glad for the change of topic. “Well, I definitely don't miss that!”

“Yeah, you're lucky you don't have to live through this particular disaster,” Kurt says, and launches into telling Blaine all about how none of the boys ever listen to any of his suggestions.

Blaine just wishes Kurt could come to Dalton with him. It's as bad for Kurt at McKinley as it had been for Blaine. It just doesn't seem fair that he's stuck there while Blaine isn't. 

They're supposed to be best friends, right? He'll just have to make sure to be there for Kurt whenever Kurt needs him.

 

+1) _the one that counts_

“We kissed right here, for the first time,” Blaine says, and all Kurt can do is look at him with tears in his eyes, his heart beating so loudly in his chest he's sure everyone can hear.

All of their friends and families, even _all of their rival glee clubs_ are standing all around them and Blaine is so beautiful as he smiles at Kurt with his big, hopeful eyes.

“We were sixteen, but we'd already known each other for years.” Blaine laughs a little before he continues telling the story. “We've known each other since that first day in kindergarten when all I wanted to do was go home because I was so scared of being in a strange place with new people. But this man -” he smiles around at everyone else, “just a little boy back then, took my hand and held it, and told me not to be scared. He let me hold his hand until I didn't feel like crying anymore.”

Kurt only vaguely remembers that day, but the important bits and pieces are still there. They'd been so young. Their parents still love telling that story, though, just the way their kindergarten teacher had told them.

“I think even then, my soul already knew something that my body and my mind didn’t know yet,” Blaine goes on. “It knew that our hands were meant to hold each other . . . fearlessly and forever. You were my best friend instantly, Kurt. My first friend. My dearest friend to this very day. It was like I already knew you, even then. Like I was remembering you from something.”

Kurt wipes a tear from the corner of his eye and lets out a small laugh as he sees Blaine doing the same. Blaine fixes him with that look that's only for him, the one that's always made Kurt's heart ache with happiness from the first time he'd seen it.

“As if in every lifetime that you and I have ever lived,” Blaine is saying, “we’ve chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again. Over and over. For all eternity.” 

And maybe Kurt doesn't believe in fate. Maybe not. Maybe he thinks they're just exceptionally lucky to have run into each other. They've also worked really hard, to be where they are today. But the important thing is that Blaine believes it. And that he's making Kurt feel so loved he could cry with it. He is, in fact, crying with it right now. Just a little.

Blaine flickers a tiny smile at him. “And I just feel so lucky that I found you so soon in this lifetime. Because all I want to do, all I’ve _ever_ wanted to do, is spend my life loving you.” He takes a breath. “So, Kurt Hummel,” he says, as he gets down on one knee, holding out the ring box, “my amazing friend, my one true love, will you marry me?”

“Yeah,” Kurt says, voice breathy. “Yeah,” he repeats as Blaine gets up to kiss him, in front of everyone. This is exactly what he wants.

Blaine slides a ring onto Kurt's finger and Kurt smiles and cries and hugs him tightly, and never wants to let go.

 

+1a.) _. . . and why it still counts_

They do not get married after this one.

They move in together, they fight, and then they break up.

Blaine dates someone else, for a while.

Kurt tries dating other people.

It doesn't work out, for either of them.

So they get back together eventually.

Eventually, quite spontaneously, they get married in a barn in Indiana, in a ceremony officiated by Kurt's dad, together with Santana and Brittany. All of their friends are there.

The first proposal may not be the one that directly leads them to marriage, but it's still the one they tell people about.

Because maybe, Kurt thinks, as he walks into the kitchen one rainy October morning, maybe all that matters is that they got there in the end. He stands there watching his husband, who's clad only in underwear and swinging his hips, belting along to Katy Perry while making pancakes. And he thinks that yes, maybe that one in the Dalton common room, when Blaine gathered everyone they'd ever known together for the biggest romantic gesture in history, maybe that was the one that counted after all.

Because Blaine had meant it when he'd asked him, and Kurt had meant it when he'd said yes. And everything in between, all the fighting and anger and heartbreak, that counts too. Of course it does. But they'd found their way back to each other. And part of that was because they'd both meant it, that first time.

Kurt knows he had meant it with all his heart, and he still does.

But they'd had some growing up left to do after all.

They've taken a few detours, but here they are, making breakfast together in their underwear. 

You don't love someone that much and just let them go without a fight.

And fight they did, not just before they broke up, but also after they got back together. They still fight now. But now they know the way back too.

In the end it hadn't been fate the way Blaine had said back then. 

Well, Kurt isn't exactly an expert on things like fate, and he'll be the first one to admit that. But the way he sees it, the way he likes to think about it, is that it was _work_. Hard work, sometimes. But all so worth it.

Because now he's married to his best friend who also happens to be the love of his life, and even though he's still not sure if forever exists, and even though they're not always fearless, it's still the best thing that's ever happened to him.

And they'll keep working on it together.

Blaine's old stuffed penguin sits on the shelf above their dresser next to Kurt's old firetruck, and he glances at the battered old toys as they settle on top of the covers to have an improvised breakfast in bed.

Blaine kisses his cheek and hands him his coffee. Kurt smiles at him and leans their shoulders together, just for a second.

They've come so far. And they'll go so much further still.


End file.
